


I'm All Yours

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Faking Illness, Funny, Humor, Jealous!Kakashi, Kakashi's not having that shit though, M/M, Naruto's avoiding his responsibilities worse than Kakashi at this point, One-Sided Attraction, Petty, Possessive!Kakashi, Sakura Tolerates Naruto trying to mack on Sasuke, Sasuke has no time for none sense, Sasuke's done with Naruto's shit, Sasuke's over this shit honestly, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aggressive Sasuke, garbage tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Sasuke comes down with the flu and Naruto goes to take care of him while Sakura is out on a mission. Kakashi comes to retrieve his boyfriend and is not quite thrilled by what he sees. Kakashi then formulates a brilliant and fool proof plan (sarcasm) to gain his lovers affections once more.





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that this is absolute garbage™ I remember when everyone was writing shit like this where ya know someone fakes being sick or some shit like that...Um....well...I thought this was adorable. Please do not ask me how their relationship came to be. I have written so many long ass fics that I still am too lazy to edit and post but just come to your own conclusion how this ship came to be. They are all grown in this one...And yeah..that's about it. Enjoy ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sasuke had caught the flu and Naruto had spent majority of his time at the other's house babying him. The first time Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a cuddle he was met with a fist to the mouth and another under his chin. Naruto recovered quickly to to the raven haired young man's surprise Naruto took the hits like a pro and continued pampering the other. Naruto cooed,''Aww someone's a little cranky eh? Where's your girlfriend mm?''

Sasuke growled at the condescending tone of the other and answered in that same mocking tone,''She knows that I am a big boy that can take care of my fuckin self. And you know she's out on a mission asshole.''

Naruto rolled his eyes,''I just want to make sure you get well okay?''

Sasuke crossed his arms,''Why do you even bother yourself with this? I have the flu, I'm not fucking dying. I can still cook and clean and bathe myself!''

Naruto tsked and tried to force Sasuke to lay back down and Sasuke made to choke the other but Naruto dodged,''Don't be like that Sasuke-kun...I only want to take care of you and pamper yo-

''I will destroy you.'' Sasuke growled before sneezing.

Naruto jumped to get tissue and made to wipe Sasuke's nose for him and nearly got his hand ripped off for it.

After a few hours of ignore Sasuek's gripes and threats Naruto had gotten used to it and drowned it all out knowing that Sasuke was feeling worse than he let on.

Naruto brought in a tray of food he'd just prepared and Sasuke would never admit that it smelled and looked delicious. Naruto sat the tray over Sasuke's lap and picked up the chopsticks,''Say ah...''

Sasuke flinched,''I don't want that shit! I don't want anything you've cooked. It's it poisoned? Or is it rufied?''

Naruto frowned looking offended,''Of coarse not! You know I am not like that Sasuke-kun! I just want to look out for you.''

''Why? Why are you doing this!? I am a grown man! Damn it Naruto!'' In the middle of his rant Naruto shoved some food in his mouth and it tasted delightful. Sasuke wondered if Kakashi had been teaching this idiot how to cook. Sasuke never thought that he'd ever enjoy anything that that idiot made but damn this was delicious. Of coarse he'd never show his pleasure on his face so he simply frowned and growled at the blond but made no effort to fight. Naruto fed him another bite before Sasuke snatched the chopsticks away and fed himself. He did not realise how hungry he was and finished his food in record time, even drinking down the broth. Naruto looked on in awe and even had those stupid little stars in his eyes.

''Was it that good?'' Naruto asked grinning.

''Shut up.'' Sasuke grumbled putting the bowl back down.

Naruto took the tray back down and washed the dishes. When he came back up he could hear Sasuke in the bath and asked,''Need any help?''

''I swear to God if you fucking come in here Naruto...''

''Just askin geez. I just noticed that you were very dizzy the other day and I'm totally okay with helping you. Tell me if you get dizzy in there.''

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto sat down on the other's bed and waited for him to come out. Sasuke sighed and said,''Go home Naruto! It's night time. Won't Kakashi-sensei come looking for you?''

''Nah he's busy with a mission at the moment and probably flopped right down in the bed and is dead to the world right now.''

''So what? You plan on staying here?''

''Why not? I'll sleep on the couch and if you need anything I'll come up here and take care of you.''

''NO. No I don't think so Uzumaki.'' Sasuke growled out.

''Well anyway I'll be on the couch if you need me.'' Naruto said completely ignoring the other's protests.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to the smell of eggs and rice and some type of soup that Sasuke could not place. It smelled so good, not that he'd say that out loud. Naruto chuckled as he brought the other his food. Sasuke frowned,''What are you gawking at idiot?''

''You look so cute...You're blushing...''Naruto said giving him doe eyes. Sasuke made to hit the other and Naruto simply dodged with a smile,''I hope you like it Sasuke. I made it with love~''

''For the millionth time Naruto...I do NOT swing that way!'' Sasuke growled.

''I know and I respect that Sasuke-kun. I am not trying to force you to feel the same. I am fine with just platonically expressing my love.'' Naruto said with a smile.

''You are fucking creepy you know that?'' Sasuke grunted out before starting on his breakfast. Naruto happily looked on and encouraged the other to drink his broth. Sasuke asked,''Are you going to eat?''

''I will later.'' Naruto said softly. Sasuke cocked a brow before he could berate the blond his door opened and Sakura walked in and froze when she saw Naruto sitting on the bed,''Um...hey Naruto...What are you doing here?''

''He has been staying here ''taking care of me''.'' Sasuke said with an eye roll. Sakura growled and looked upset,''Well I think I can take over from here Naruto-kun...You can go home now.''

''Nope.'' Naruto said laying across the foot of the bed like a puppy and Sakura growled,''What did you say!?'' She kicked the other's behind and tried to make him fall off the bed. Sasuke simply looked on in amusement as Naruto clinged to his covers stubbornly.

Basically the three spent the day together and Sasuke watched on as Sakura and Naruto both showered him in affection and tended to his every need. Sasuke was starting to enjoy this. He rested his arms behind his head and he watched Naruto and Sakura fret over him.

It was dinner time and Naruto cooked up a meal again after banning Sakura from the stove after a ridiculous duel that left Sasuke snickering. Naruto brought up the food and just like the night before it was delicious. Sasuke actually let Naruto feed him this time even though Naruto's constant cooing got on his fucking nerves.

Sasuke was mid bite when his window was slid open and Kakashi sauntered in. The elder took in the scene Sasuke being propped up on the bed with his boyfriend sitting next to him and leaning over him practically under the covers with the other man. Kakashi said in his usual dull tone,''Where's Sakura?''

Naruto shrugged and went back to feeding Sasuke. Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly,''Is there a reason for...this?''

Naruto said simply,''Sasuke has the flu and I am helping him to get better.''

''Um but he is a grown ass man that can feed himself and take care of himself?'' Kakashi said looking confused.

Sasuke grunted,''Exactly what I said.''

''Shut up and eat Sasuke.'' Naruto said feeding Sasuke another piece of fish and Sasuke simply folded his hands behind his head while being propped up and let himself get fed. Kakashi's right eye twitched a few times. Kakashi asked,''And Sakura is just letting this happen?''

''I fought her and she lost.'' Naruto said simply.

''Hold up...Time out!'' Kakashi said making the hand gesture and Naruto stopped feeding the other man and they both looked at him,''So...you fought his girlfriend for the spot of taking care of him?''

''No.'' Naruto lied looking away from the elder. Sasuke sneezed and Naruto jumped to get tissues and cleaned the other man's nose. Kakashi's jaw was practically on the ground as he gaped at the scene before him in disbelief.

Sakura walked in and saw her old sensei,''Thank goodness! Please make him go back home! He insists on staying here and he won't let up! He's been cooking and cleaning and babying him and he really needs to go home!''

''Cooking, cleaning, and babying hm?'' Kakashi asked squinting,''I've been trying to get you to clean off that damn dresser drawer for 2 weeks Naruto! If you want to clean, clean the damn drawer!''

''Oh here we go again...''Naruto growled and rolled his eyes.

Kakashi squinted at the other before commanding,''Let's go home Naruto.''

''I just want to take care of him one more night...''

''Take care? Do you hear yourself? He is fully capable of that Naruto! Come home! Did you cook him a fuckin' full coarse meal!?'' Kakashi asked eyeing the tray,''And I can barely get a microwave dinner or a fucking bowl of ramen...'' He sounded bored but their was a edge to his voice that let Naruto know that his patience was wearing thin with his young lover.

Naruto pouted and handed Sasuke the chop sticks. Sasuke said softly,''Thank you.'' Naruto beamed and practically glomped the other,''You're welcome Sasuke-kun! If you need anything just yell!'' Sasuke flinched and Naruto apologized,''Sorry that was a bit rough.'' Naruto gently massaged the other's sore neck and Sakura said,''Goodbye Naruto.''

Naruto glared at her and contiued to dote over the raven haired man.

Kakashi tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, Naruto moved a little faster while giving Sakura instructions on how to take care of her boyfriend,''He likes the pillow to be propped up with one pillow behind his back- Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door but Naruto made sure to grab the frame and give her more pointers. Naruto gasped as he was roughly pulled off the door frame and dragged out of the house.

When they entered the house Naruto went to cleaning off the dresser drawer finally but was distracted by things being slammed in the other room. He ignored it at first but now it was getting ridiculous. What was Kakashi doing in there? Naruto went to peak in on his lover and saw him ''cooking'' it looked more like him throwing things at the stove and throwing around ingredients. Kakashi was chopping vegetables but it looked more like stabbing and erratically ripping them apart. His face was just as stoic as ever so Naruto backed up into the room,''Ooookaaay...''

After a while the dinner was done and the two of them ate dinner in silence. After dinner Naruto washed the dishes while Naruto was washing the dishes Kakashi walked past with one of his books and Naruto said,''Thanks for cooking baby.''

He was saddened when he was completely ignored. Kakashi simply slipped past him and went to the room to read his book. If he didn't know any better he'd think that he was a ghost. After Naruto finished with the dishes and got ready for bed he went to lay down but every time he tried to lay down Kakashi moved in a way that stopped him from getting on the bed. Naruto would move his arm and the Kakashi would as well. Naruto would put his knee on the bed and Kakashi would swiftly kick it off. Naruto would try to maneuver around that and Kakashi would do the same. His lover mimicked his moments and stopped him from even getting a toe underneath the covers. Naruto huffed and looked at his boyfriend's blank eyes and a slight frown and knew that he was in trouble. Well at least Kakashi was looking at him again...

''I see how it is...'' Naruto said sadly and went to sleep on the couch. When Naruto left the room Kakashi turned over and went to sleep.

That morning Naruto woke up to the sun in his face and groaned pulling his pillow over his head. Naruto was starting to feel restless, he was hoping to be assigned to a new mission soon. After a while he got up and cooked breakfast for him and Kakashi. Naruto smiled when his grumpy lover walked out of the bedroom and got a plate. Naruto tried to kiss him but was completely dodged. Naruto huffed but got his plate and sat down in front of his boyfriend and they shared another awkward meal. Kakashi was done first and washed out his plate before he went to get ready to teach his new students. Naruto washed his plate and started to get ready as well. Naruto did not miss Kakashi's suspicious gazes since Naruto was off that day and did not have anything scheduled.

Eventually the blond got tired of the accusing glares and turned to his lover,''What's wrong Kakashi?''

Kakashi simply shrugged and picked up his Icha Icha book and headed for the door. He was done getting ready and was late as always. Naruto gripped his arm and said,''C'mon! Tell me! You don't need to go to work angry!''

Kakashi simply looked over at him with that same accusing glare.

''C'mon, give me a hint?'' Naruto asked trying to ease the awkward tension.

He could tell that his lover sneered at him behind his mask. Naruto sighed,''Don't give me that look. I'm sorry okay? Is this about Sasuke-kun?''

Kakashi simply snatched his arm away and grunted,''What do ya think? Gotta go. Hopefully you'll be here tonight...'' The elder then mumbled,''and not wiping Sasuke's ass...''

''Hey now I didn't do all that! I was just being a good friend!'' Naruto argued and his boyfriend furrowed his brows showing that he didn't believe the other for a second,''Yeah. Sure.''

Naruto growled he hated when Kakashi got into this mood. Kakashi said goodbye with two fingers and teleported to where he needed to be.

Naruto spent the day cleaning and prepared a hearty meal and dessert for his boyfriend when Kakaahi walked in he looked surprised and Naruto did not miss the smile the other had. This meal was not as awkward as the others but it still was none the less and Naruto was hoping that Kakashi would get past this soon but it was not likely because Sakura came to them that night to inform them that Sasuke had gotten worse and Naruto was blur as he got his jacket and raced out of the house to comfort Sasuke. Kakashi decided to walk there too to not seem like an asshole, plus Sakura was talking his ear off. When they went into the room Naruto was practically cradling the other and undressing him. Sasuke could only limply lay there as Naruto undress the sweating man and fan him. Kakashi watched how tender and gentle Naruto was as he tended to the man and felt an emotion he hadn't felt in years coiling in his chest and stomach. Naruto held the man as if his life depended on it and Kakashi kept his face stoic as he asked,''I'm surprised that you can not heal this Sakura?''

''Oh I have. It was worse than this before I got you. His healing will be gradual but he should be fine by tomorrow morning.'' Sakura said with a smile. Kakashi gave a fake smile and nodded but then asked,''Why did you call us over then?''

''I thought that Naruto would like to know the good news and get to see Sasuke again.'' Sakura shrugged and Kakashi pretended to be a cool about it as she was but as he saw Naruto grin and cuddle Sasuke close his right eye twitched a few times, he said softly,''I will be in the other room.''

After a few hours Naruto and Sauske were bickering again but Sasuke was still sneezing every now and then. Naruto's whole face had lit up and Kakashi couldn't stand to see it. He slipped out of the house without a word.

When Naruto returned home Kakashi was pouting on the bed with a thermometer in his mouth that Naruto knew for a fact that he heated up himself. Naruto snickered as Kakashi groaned and stretched in a very fake and exaggerated way all while looking bored. The blond decided to humor his boyfriend and sat on the edge of the bed and put the back of his hand to Kakashi's forehead,''Oh wow Kakashi you're burning up.'' Naruto said his voice flat and sarcastic. The blond did not miss the smirk forming on his boyfriend's lips.

Kakashi leaned into the other and Naruto cuddled him the same way he cuddled Sasuke earlier,''My big jealous baby...''

Kakashi frowned and looked up at his lover,''I'm not jealous.''

''Yes you are.''

''No I'm not.''

''Yes you are~''

Kakashi pulled down his mask and bit at Naruto's neck, Naruto bursted out laughing,''You ass! Yes you are! You totally are!''

Kakashi glared at him before his frown started to falter,''Fuck off, I'm really sick.''

''Sick with what?'' Naruto asked with a quirk of his brow.

''The flu.'' Kakashi said looking away from Naruto with the most ridiculous look of defiance. Naruto double over laughing again,''Okay whatever Kakashi...''

Kakashi fake sneezed and Naruto fell off the bed in tears. Kakashi crossed his arms and turned his nose up in the air. Naruto laughed at his stubborn boyfriend, it was so cute seeing this side of Kakashi. he had never seen this side of him before. It was adorable, Kakashi fake sneezed again and gave Naruto a look. At first Naruto did not get the implications and just stared right back at his lover. Naruto sweat-dropped as the stare grew more intense. He felt as if Kakashi's eyes were viewing his soul. The elder then fake sneezed once more and Naruto fell back laughing,''Aaah are you fucking serious Kakashi!?'' Naruto clutched his sides as the other glared at him expectantly.

Naruto then got up and got a box of tissues and sat next to the other and ''wiped his nose''. Naruto threw away the tissue and snickered,''Are you done yet Kakashi?''

Kakashi simply groaned and pulled his lover into an embrace and croaked,''I...I could use some dinner...I haven't eaten very much all day...''

''What would you like Kakashi?'' Naruto asked with an eye roll.

''Whatever you made Sasuke...'' Kakashi said titling his head with a devious smile. Naruto laughed again,''You are too much baby...I'll get started on it okay?''

''Thank you...'' Kakashi croaked out and Naruto poked him for it.

After Naruto had finished cooking he brought in a tray similar to the one he used for Sasuke and placed it over Kakashi's lap. He tried to hand over the chopsticks but was stopped dead by his lovers chilling glare. Kakashi made no move to feed himself and looked at him as if he had two heads for trying to make him do it himself.

''Babe...what's wrong?'' Naruto asked with a sigh.

''Sasuke didn't have to feed himself.'' Kakashi said in a mocking tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes,''Babe...'' Naruto's sentence was cut short by Kakashi's deep scowl. Naruto cleared his throat and swallowed all of his protests before feeding his lover.

Kakashi smiled and looked very pleased with himself as he let himself be fed. Naruto rolled his eyes at how stubborn his boyfriend was behaving. Naruto ate a little as well and Kakashi even fed him. Kakashi would mess with him and move the chopsticks around right when Naruto was about to bite down but other than that everything went smoothly. After dinner Naruto washed the dishes and then came back to check on his ''sick'' boyfriend.

Kakashi was propped up reading Icha Icha but when he saw his lover he put the book down and patted the spot beside him. As soon as Naruto was in arms reach Kakashi pulled then younger man into a tight hug before murmuring,''Mine!''

Naruto chuckled,''Yes yours! All yours, ya big baby~''


End file.
